A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers (2019 Disney and Pixar animated movie)
A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated sequel movie where the 1998 movie, A Bug's Life had left off, starring the voice talents from Dave Foley, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Denis Leary, Hayden Panettiere, Jerome Ranft, Bonnie Hunt, Richard Kind, Drew Barrymore, John Ratzenberger, Michael McShane, David Hyde Pierce, Edie McClurg, Ringo Starr, Jim Cummings, Steven Kynman and John Cleese. '' ''Also starring the other voice talents from Mindy Kaling, Tim Curry, Alec Baldwin, Angela Lansbury, Matthew Lillard, Michael Keaton, Tim Blake Nelson, Kerry Shale and Zac Efron as well. It is to be put in movie theaters on July 12, 2019. Plot Summary Flik, Francis, Heimlich and the entire insect gang prepare themselves to fight against Experion, the dark villainous grasshopper leader and the cousin of Hopper who was killed off and eaten by the wild birds in the 1998 film. Voice Cast Members *Dave Foley as Flik *Julia Louis Dreyfus as Atta *Denis Leary as Francis *Hayden Panettiere as Dot, who's now 15 years old *Jerome Ranft as Heimlich and Wheezy *Bonnie Hunt as Rosie *Richard Kind as Molt *Drew Barrymore as Gypsy *John Ratzenberger as PT FLea *Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll *David Hyde Pierce as Slim *Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora *Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil *Jim Cummings as Thorny *Steven Kynman as Cornelius *John Cleese as Manny *Kevin Spacey as Flashback Hopper Other Voice Cast Members *Mindy Kaling as Sophie, a female ladybug and Francis's 1 true love *Tim Curry as Experion, the dark villainous grasshopper leader and the cousin of Hopper who was killed off and eaten by the wild birds in the 1998 film *Alec Baldwin as Henry, Mona's husband, Flik and James's father and Atta and Dot's father in law *Angela Lansbury as Mona, Henry's wife, Flik and James's mother and Atta and Dot's mother in law *Matthew Lillard as James, Flik's brother, and Atta and Dot's brother in law *Michael Keaton as Jumper, 1 of Experion's evil grasshopper henchman *Tim Blake Nelson as Stoungy, another 1 of Experion's evil grasshopper henchman *Kerry Shale as Skippy, another 1 of Experion's evil grasshopper henchman *Zac Efron as Malter, another 1 of Experion's evil grasshopper henchman *Owen Vaccaro as Ethan, Flik and Atta's 1st son, Mona's 1st grandson and Dot's 1st nephew *Connor Corum as Colby, Flik and Atta's 2nd son, Mona's 2nd grandson and Dot's 2nd nephew *John Hasler as Gregory, Flik and Atta's 3rd son, Mona's 3rd grandson and Dot's 3rd nephew *Scarlett Estevez as Daisy, Flik and Atta's 1st daughter, Mona's 1st granddaughter and Dot's 1st niece *Lane Styles as Katrina, Flik and Atta's 2nd daughter, Mona's 2nd granddaughter and Dot's 2nd niece *Didi Costine as Olivia, Flik and Atta's 3rd daughter, Mona's 3rd granddaughter and Dot's 3rd niece Voice Cast Member Death Notices and Voice Actress Returning Over the past years and this year, 6 great voice cast members of the original 1998 movie, A Bug's Life had passed away recently. For example, Roddy McDowell, the 1st and original voice behind Mr. Soil, passed away from complications of lung cancer at the age of 70 back on Saturday, October 3, 1998, Madeline Kahn, the 1st and original voice behind Gypsy, passed away from complications of ovarian cancer at the age of 57 back on Friday, December 3, 1999, Jonathan Harris, the 1st and original voice behind Manny, passed away from a cardiovascular disease at the age of 87 back on Sunday, November 3, 2002, the great and talented, Joe Ranft, the 1st and original voice behind Heimlich passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005, Phyllis Diller, the voice behind the Ant Queen, passed away from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012 and Alex Rocco, the 1st and original voice behind Thorny, passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 79 on Saturday, July 18, 2015 and David Ossman says that he will not returning to the sequel. Because of Dot being 15 years old, Hayden Pannetiere is to return to voice her again in the upcoming sequel film. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances And References ''Toy Story'' franchise * The Pizza Planet delivery truck is parked right next to the trailer again. * Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, the Green Aliens, the Green Army Men, Bo Peep, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Dolly, the Peas In A Pod, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants and Buttercup can be seen as silhouette figures, which is similar to Dug's silhouette figure in Ratatouille. * Wheezy says to the filming camera in the end credits outtakes and bloopers reel: Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gil, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Peach and Jacques appear as cave paintings. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * Joy, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Sadness appear as shrubbery cut-outs. * Bing-Bong also appears as a shrubbery cut-out. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2, The Good Dinosaur 3 and The Good Dinosaur 4 * Arlo appears as a life size statue right near Experion's hide-out. Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4 * Real-life versions of Lightning McQueen and Mater appear on the main road BRAVE, BRAVE 2, BRAVE 3 and BRAVE 4 * Merida appears as a cave painting. Tin Toy * Tinny appears as a silent toy figurine in Experion's hide-out. Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Lamp and the Luxo Ball appear inside PT Flea's circus tent. Red's Dream * The red scooter appears right by the Pizza Planet delivery truck that's parked right next to the trailer. Presto! * Presto DiGiotagione and his pet rabbit, Alec Azam, appear on a poster taped on a nearby bug theater. Knick Knack * Knick, the living snowglobe snowman appears as a musical snowglobe right near the shady tree spot. For the Birds and For The Ducks * The 4 wild birds that eat Exterion, Jumper, Stoungy, Skippy and Malter to their deaths resemble Bully, Chipper, Snob and Neurotic. LAVA * Uku and Lele, the singing volcano couples appear as cave paintings as well too. Piper * The sandpiper that's flying right across the trees resembles the title character of Piper. Gallery Flik picture.png|Flik (voiced by Dave Foley respectively) Atta picture.png|Atta (voiced by Julia Louis Dreyfus respectively) Francis picture.png|Francis (voiced by Denis Leary respectively) Teenage Dot.png|Dot, now 15 years old (voiced by Hayden Panettiere respectively) Heimlich picture.png|Heimlich (voiced by Jerome Ranft, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) Wheezy picture.jpg|Wheezy, in the end credits outtakes and bloopers clip (also voiced by Jerome Ranft, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) Rosie the Spider picture.png|Rosie (voiced by Bonnie Hunt respectively) Molt picture.png|Molt (voiced by Richard Kind respectively) Gypsy picture.png|Gypsy (voiced by Drew Barrymore, replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) PT Flea picture.png|PT Flea (voiced by John Ratzenberger respectively) Tuck and Roll picture.png|Tuck and Roll (voiced by Michael McShane respectively) Slim picture.png|Slim (voiced by David Hyde Pierce respectively) Dr. Flora picture.jpg|Dr. Flora (voiced by Edie McClurg respectively) Mr. Soil picture.jpg|Mr. Soil (voiced by Ringo Starr, replacing the late Roddy McDowell respectively) Thorny picture.jpg|Thorny (voiced by Jim Cummings, replacing the late Alex Rocco respectively) Cornelius picture.jpg|Cornelius (voiced by Steven Kynman, replacing David Ossman respectively) Manny picture.png|Manny (voiced by John Cleese, replacing the late Jonathan Harris respectively) Flashback Hopper.png|Flashback Hopper (voiced by Kevin Spacey respectively) Sophie.png|Sophie, a new female ladybug and Francis's 1 true love (voiced by Mindy Kaling, ever since she voiced Disgust in the Inside Out franchise) Experion.png|Experion, the dark villainous grasshopper leader and the cousin of Hopper who was killed off and eaten by the wild birds in the 1998 film (voiced by Tim Curry, his own voice) Henry, Flik's father.gif|Henry, Mona's husband, Flik and James's father and Atta and Dot's father in law (voiced by Alec Baldwin, ever since the title character's voice in The Boss Baby (2017)) Mona, Flik's mother.gif|Mona, Henry's wife, Flik and James's mother and Atta and Dot's mother in law (voiced by Angela Lansbury, replacing the late Phyllis Diller's character, the Ant Queen respectively) James, Flik's brother.gif|James, Flik's brother and Atta and Dot's brother in law (voiced by Matthew Lillard, ever since Shaggy Rogers's voice in the Scooby-Doo franchise) Jumper.png|Jumper (voiced by Michael Keaton, ever since Ken's voice in Toy Story 3 and Toy Story Toons) Stoungy.png|Stoungy (voiced by Tim Blake Nelson, his own voice) Skippy.png|Skippy (voiced by Kerry Shale, his own voice) Malter.png|Malter (voiced by Zac Efron, his own voice) Ethan.png|Ethan, Flik and Atta's 1st son, Henry and Mona's 1st grandson and James andDot's 1st nephew (voiced by Owen Vaccaro, his own voice) Colby.png|Colby, Flik and Atta's 2nd son, Henry and Mona's 2nd grandson and James and Dot's 2nd nephew (voiced by Connor Corum, his own voice) Gregory.png|Gregory, Flik and Atta's 3rd son, Henry and Mona's 3rd grandson and James and Dot's 3rd nephew (voiced by John Hasler, his own voice) Daisy.gif|Daisy, Flik and Atta's 1st daughter, Henry and Mona's 1st granddaughter and James and Dot's 1st niece (voiced by Scarlett Estevez, her own voice) Katrina.png|Katrina, Flik and Atta's 2nd daughter, Henry and Mona's 2nd granddaughter and James and Dot's 2nd niece (voiced by Lane Styles, her own voice) Olivia.png|Olivia, Flik and Atta's 3rd daughter, Henry and Mona's 3rd granddaughter and James and Dot's 3rd niece (voiced by Didi Costine, her own voice) Transcripts * [[A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers teaser trailer transcript|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers teaser trailer transcript]] * [[A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers trailer transcript|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers trailer transcript]] * ''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers television spot transcript * [[A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers transcript|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers transcript]] Category:Disney and Pixar animated movies Category:Sequel movies